Amor Numquam Mori
by Devil May Ventus
Summary: Sora, seorang pemuda yang sedang terguncang karna Kairi pacarnya koma akibat...hingga pada suatu malam datang seorang pemuda dan seorang wanita yang seumuran dengannya memberi harapan akan kesembuhan Kairi, apakah Sora dapat membantu Kairi? siapakah mereka?...segera dibaca Readers semoga suka, jika berkenan tolong di review saya sangat hargai itu, Rated T perlahan jadi M mungkin
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts dan lagu Hikari dari Utada Utada Hikaru bukan punya saya

Summary:Sora, seorang pemuda yang sedang terguncang karna Kairi pacarnya koma akibat...hingga pada suatu malam datang seorang pemuda dan seorang wanita yang seumuran dengannya memberi harapan akan kesembuhan Kairi, apakah Sora dapat membantu Kairi? siapakah mereka?...segera dibaca Readers semoga suka, jika berkenan tolong di review saya sangat hargai itu, Rated T perlahan jadi M mungkin

Title:Amor Numquam Mori (Cinta Yang Takkan Pernah Mati)

* * *

**Prologue**

**Sora POV**

Namaku Sora, aku bertubuh tinggi, berambut coklat jabrik

Di malam yang indah itu, aku pergi dengan orang yang paling aku sayangi, dia cantik, rambutnya yang merah gelap panjang, putih, dan langsing, dia memakai kaus putih polos dan di padankan dengan jaket berwarna merah muda dan rok pendek berwarna ungu, sungguh tak pernah aku melihat perempuan secantik dia.

Saat itu aku yang hanya memakai kemeja putih dan celana jeans biru, mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke pantai yang indah, angin yang lembut menyentuh rambut kami berdua, nyiur pohon-pohon di pantai yang lembut dan kilauan air laut yang memperindah malam di pantai membuat kami tersipu akan keindahannya

ditengah kesunyian ini, Kairi mulai mengangkat bicara "Sora.."

aku pun yang tengah menikmati duduk di pantai dimalam ini pun menjawab kekasihku "apa kai?"

"sepertinya aku mulai lapar.. Bisa kita pergi mencari makanan ringan di supermarket?" jelas Kairi kepada ku. Sungguh, dia itu sangat sempurna dimataku, suaranya nan lembut membuatku tak bisa menolak apapun permintaanya.

"Tentu, Kairi tapi apa kau yakin? supermarket? tak mau ku ajak ke Restaurant? tenang aku yang bayar yang pasti" tawarku sambil sedikit bercanda

dia lalu memegang pipiku dengan lembut, tangannya yang halus membuatku tak bisa berkata apa-apa "hi hi hi" tawan kecilnya "tak usah Sora, aku tak mau menghabiskan uangmu hanya untuk mentraktirku makan..." katanya sambil tersenyum dengan lemah gemulai

pipiku memerah, sungguh aku sangat menikmati itu tapi aku tak bisa membiarkannya, masa aku akan membiarkannya kelaparan..aku pun berdiri lalu memberikan tanganku padanya "baiklah Kairi, mari kita pergi" dia meraih tangan ku lalu ku angkat dia dengan sebelah tanganku, dia sungguh ringan.

Setelah dia bangun dari duduknya, aku langsung mengankat kedua kakinya juga lalu menggendongnya ala bridal style, dan akupun hanya tersenyum lebar padanya

dia terlihat kaget dengan apa yang kulakukan "So-Sora, turunkan aku dasar kamu anak nakal" candanya sambil tersenyum dengan pipi yang memerah

"jika aku tak mau, kau mau apa? menghukumku?" balas candaku padanya

"Iya, ini hukumanmu" kata Kairi yang langsung mencium bibirku, aku sedikit kaget tapi aku langsung menikmatinya. Aku membuka mulutku dan berusaha untuk memasukkan lidahku kedalam mulutnya, dia yang merasakan perbuatanku sepertinya mengerti, dia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidahku menjelajahi mulutnya. Bibirnya..terasa manis dan mulutnya juga..rasanya seperti Stroberi cheese cake yang manis.

setelah 10 menit, akhirnya kami melepaskan mulut kami berdua untuk mengambil napas, terlihat seutas air liur yang masih menghubungkan bibirku dengan bibirnya "Kai, kamu juga gadis yang nakal" kataku padanya

"tapi kau yang bersemangat untuk menjelajahi mulutku, kamu lebih nakal" katanya sambil tertawa

kami berdua pun tertawa dan akhirnya.. "sudahlah ayo kita pergi". Aku yang masih menggendongnya, membawa dia ke tempat aku memparkirkan motorku. Saat kami berdua sudah sampai di motorku aku berniat untuk membiarkannya berdiri.

"Terima kasih Sora" katanya

"tentu Kai, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu." kataku lalu memberikan helmnya kepadanya dan langsung dipakai olehnya. Aku selalu ingin tertawa kalau ingat saat kami membeli helm bersama, yang langsung disambarnya adalah yang berwarna pink dan memiliki gambar bunga, Hahaha sungguh feminin dan menyukai warna pink, dan aku menyukainya... Ya, bisa dibilang sebenarnya aku suka semua tentangnya

"Ayo cepat naik!" suruhku padanya "aku tidak mau kalau kamu sampai keroncongan" kataku sambil tersenyum lebar

"Iya" jawabnya yang pipinya kembali memerah. Dia lalu naik dan memeluk tubuhku

sebelum aku mulai berangkat, aku bilang padanya "Pegangan yang erat! karna aku lupa membawa jaket, jangan biarkan aku kedinginan ya!"

dia pun tertawa kecil lalu mempererat pelukannya "Tenang Sora, aku akan membuatmu tetap hangat" jawabnya kepadaku

"oke kita berangkat"

Setelah 15 menit akhirnya kami sampai ke 7/Eleven didekat kota, aku memparkirkan motorku lalu masuk kedalam bersama Kairi, kami berpencar untuk mencari makanan ringan yang kami mau

saat sedang memilih tiba-tiba ada perampok yang masuk membawa senjata. Saat itu kami hanya berdua disana bersama kasir, si penjahat itu langsung menembak kasir dan penjaga pak kasir pun tewas di tempat. Kami yang tadinya tidak ketahuan jadi ketahuan Karna Kairi teriak ketakutan karna melihat dan mendengar kejadian itu, penjahat itu pun langsung membidiknya dan...

"BANG" Kairi tertembak diperutnya

"AH.." mata Kairi melebar dan jatuh dengan darah yang terciprat ke segala arah dengan random dari perut dan mulutnya

aku yang sedang tak berada dekat dengannya hanya meneriakan namanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, penjahat yang melihatku langsung kabur membawa mesin kasir. Aku langsung menghampiri Kairi dan langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menaruh kepalanya di pangkuanku

"KAIRI, KAIRI" teriakku panik kepadanya dengan air mata yang berlinangan keluar dari mataku

"So-Sora, maafkan aku, aku-" kata Kairi sekarat, tapi aku potong

"Jangan buang sia-sia nafas mu Kairi, aku akan menelpon ambulans" kataku sambil menghubungi ambulans dengan panik

"Sora, dengarkan aku" tapi aku tak memperdulikannya

"HALO,AMBULANS CEPAT, ADA WARGA TERTEMBAK! DI SUPERMARKET 7/ELEVEN DEKAT PANTAI DESTINY ISLAND! CEPAT!" teriakku kepada telpon. Aku sangat panik

"Sora dengarkan aku" dia memegang pipiku dengan tangannya yang penuh dengan darah, aku terdiam memegang tangannya yang ada di pipiku dan menatapnya dengan airmata yang mengalir deras "Sora, aku rasa itu percuma, aku tak tahu aku bisa-" kata Kairi dengan lemah yang lagi-lagi kupotong

"Ku mohon Kai,*snif* jangan berkata seperti itu,*snif* kau akan baik-baik saja, *snif*ambulans akan segera kemairi" isak tangis ku kepada Kairi

"Sora aku mencintaimu lebih dari pada diriku sendiri*uhuk*" kata Kairi yang lalu batuk darah

"aku tahu Kai,*snif* aku juga mencintaimu lebih dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini"

Terlihat air mata Kairi yang keluar bersamaan dengan senyumnya "Sora, mau kah kau menyanyikan lagu tidur padaku? aku sangat ngantuk" katanya dengan sangat lemah, dia sekarat dan kesakitan. Dimana sih ambulans? ku mohon cepatlah datang, aku terus menangis

"Kai, kumohon kau harus bertahan Kai!" nadaku mulai meninggi saat aku menyerukan nama panggilannya

"Sora ku mohon nyanyikan lagu untukku, setidaknya itu membuatku sedikit lebih tenang" katanya

"*snif* baiklah Kai,*snif* kau mau aku nyanyikan lagu apa?" tanyaku sambil menangis

"kau ingat saat kau pertama melamarku untuk menjadi pacarmu? kau menyanyikan lagu untukku, aku ingin mendengarkannya sekali lagi" katanya, lalu dia berbisik tapi terdengar olehku "dan yang terakhir kali"

aku langsung menangis dengan kencang setelah mendengar itu tapi aku tetap mulai bernyanyi

_No matter what the time  
I'm just alone  
Destiny forgotten,  
Even though I kept going.  
Inside of the sudden light I awaken  
In the middle of the night_

senyumnya tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya yang memandangi wajahku

_Quietly, stand in the exit way,  
And, in the pitch-black, take the light_

_And about the recent promises, is it just that I'm so anxious?  
A wish that's wanting to be said, but shall be repressed  
I'll introduce my family,  
You'll surely get along well_

Darah mulai keluar lagi dari mulutnya aku menangis lebih kencang sambil menangis, demi tuhan cepatlah datang, ambulans menyebalkan

_No matter what the time  
We'll always be together  
No matter what the time  
Because you're by my side  
The light known as "you" finds me,  
In the middle of the night_

_Enter a noisy street  
And put on the mask of destiny._

_I'll stop doing things that have no meaning, like thinking about the future.  
Today I'll eat delicious things.  
The future is always before us,  
Even I don't know it._

_It's not necessary to go right to the end,  
Just keep going.  
It's okay if the scenes  
Go on one by one.  
The light known as "you"  
Reflects my scenario_

_Let's talk more,  
And about the tomorrow that's before your very eyes.  
Turn off the television,  
And look only at me._

Aku mulai melepaskan gemgaman tanganku ke tangannya yang memegang pipiku dan mulai mengelusnya, sambil bernyanyi dan menangis

_No matter how well we're doing,  
I don't believe in us completely.  
But at those sort of times,  
Because you're by my side,  
The light known as "you" finds me,  
In the middle of the night._

_Let's talk more,  
And about the tomorrow that's before your very eyes.  
Turn off the television,  
And look only at me._

_ha~ ha~ ha~_

Saat aku selesai bernyanyi, dia berkata "Terima kasih Sora, aku selalu mencintaimu sampai kapanpun" lalu aku kaget saat matanya terpejam dan tangan yang memegangi pipiku sejak tadi mulai terjatuh, aku langsung menangkap tangannya dengan cepat

"KAIRI, KU MOHON BERTAHANLAH, KAIRI, KAIRI, KAIRI, BANGUNLAH, KU MOHON DENGAN SANGAT! KAIRII" tetapi dia tetap tak mau bangun, aku menangis dengan sangat lantang,"RRAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHHH" aku berteriak tak kuasa menahan kesedihan dan kemarahan yang ada didalam hatiku

setelah itu aku memeluk Kairi dan kembali menangisinya, barulah ambulans brengsek itu datang, aku menggendong Kairi ke atas tandu dan ikut ke rumah sakit

"kenapa harus dia? kenapa dia? aku memang bodoh membiarkan dia tertembak, aku benci kamu Sora" bisikku pada diriku sendiri sambil menangis saat menuju rumah sakit

~Bersambung~

* * *

semoga kamu suka bacanya, bila berkenan tolong di review saya sangat hargai itu, lagu Hikarinya itu asli Jepang tapi di terjemahin ke Inggris, bukan Simple and Clean tapi Hikari terjemahan(lyric kedua lagu ini berbeda kalo bahasanya juga beda) kalo ada typoo atau semacemnya saya mohon maaf. makasih dah mau baca dan review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: bukan punya saya kecuali cerita ini

lupa kasih tau ini  
Sora:17 tahun tingginya 174 cm .berhubung saya gak tau tingginya jadi saya pake tinggi badan saya aja  
Kairi:16 tahun tingginya 170 cm .kalo Kairi tinggi badannya diambil dari temen saya

sekarang summary-nya dah diganti soalnya kurang menarik perhatian, judulnya juga dan hasilnya pun begini (bahasa Latin karna lagi ngetren di otak saya)

dan oh ya, bagi yang pernah bikin fict lemon, kasih tau tata caranya boleh? bukan bermaksud ngeres tapi berhubung punya foto yang bagus sayang kalo gak di pake paling pake bahasa inggris biar gak terlalu

* * *

**Amor Numquam Mori**

Sebelumnya di Amor Numquam Mori:

Sora dan Kairi pergi ke Super Market terdekat lalu ada perampok "BANG"

"GYAAAA!" Kairi berteriak ketakutan, lalu sang perampok pun menembak Kairi tepat di perut,

"BANG"

Kairi mulai tak sadarkan diri barulah ambulans datang

(gak pinter bikin flashback jadi mohon di maklumin)

* * *

Lux emergit de tenebris

Saat dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, dia menelpon kedua orang tua Kairi. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Kairi langsung dibawa ke UGD, Sora tidak diperbolehkan ikut dan diminta untuk menunggu diluar, akhirnya Sora hanya menunggu dan menunggu, air matanya terus mengalir, dia masih terpukul tentang apa yang sedang terjadi, kedua Orangtua Kairi yaitu Serah dan Noel tiba dirumah sakit dengan panik,wajah mereka terlihat seperti 'semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa yang mengancam nyawanya', Sora menjelaskannya semuanya sambil menangis, Serah yang mendengar itu langsung menangis dan terjatuh lemas, Noel juga mulai menangis dan memeluk istrinya

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa melindunginya, maafkan aku ini semua salahku" Sora berkata kepada kedua orang tua Kairi, dia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, hingga akhirnya semua sudah mulai tenang, mereka duduk dan menunggu hasil dari Dokter

"Maafkan aku bu, ini semua salahku" kata Sora pada Serah, hubungan Sora dan kedua Orangtua Kairi sangat dekat, sehingga Sora sudah biasa saling memanggil mereka Ibu dan Ayah

"Jangan begitu nak, kumohon berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri!" kata Serah sambil mengelus pipi Sora, lalu akhirnya dokter pun keluar, wajahnya terlihat sedih lalu...

"Apakah anda orangtua wanita ini?" kata dokter

"iya dok, saya ayahnya, jadi apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Noel

dokter mendesah lalu memegang pundak Noel 'uh-oh pertanda buruk' batin Sora

"dia koma"

*jegerr* itulah gambaran tentang rasa yang dirasakan mereka bertiga

"k-k-koma?"

bersambung

* * *

maaf yang ini pendek banget soalnya yang muncul malah ide lain

balasan review:

LunarMetacore: Eh... makasih kak,(wow apa bener itu mengharukan? well bagus deh kalo begitu)

the rest, i already reply them with pm

semoga para reader suka jika berkenan tolong review


End file.
